Pokémon Snatcher Airen
by Seth Shiro
Summary: Cuando lo pierde todo, Airen intenta recuperarlo por la fuerza. Un simple estudiante se ve sumergido en una vorágine de eventos que hacen acabar en sus manos el poderoso artefacto conocido como pokécepo. Con él en sus manos y junto a los aliados que encuentre, deberá vencer a una poderosa organización que se encuentra en medio de su desesperada búsqueda de la verdad
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo/Prologue**

Un joven de unos dieciséis años estaba tirado, de una manera que podía ser considerada de mala educación, en el asiento de un avión que lo conduciría al destino que llevaba esperando desde que entró a estudiar.

El chico, de pelo castaño oscuro enmarañado y despeinado, se asomó a la ventanilla y contempló el azul del cielo de aquel día catorce de septiembre a través de sus ojos marrones. Echó la mano al interior del bolsillo del pantalón vaquero largo que llevaba y sacó una especie de tarjeta en la que una foto de carné de su rostro estaba dispuesta junto a algunos datos.

Nombre: Airen  
>Apellido: Sidos<br>Fecha de nacimiento: 7/11/1994

Airen iba a empezar una nueva etapa en su vida, pero detuvo todos sus pensamientos grandilocuentes cuando el avión aterrizó. Bajó del avión entre una marabunta de chavales de su edad que descendían las escaleras visiblemente apresurados y se introdujo en la estructura del aeropuerto. Recogió su maleta dentro de aquel edificio en el que parecía que se había puesto esfuerzo arquitectónico para intentar embellecerlo a parte de hacerlo útil, con sus paredes color crema.

El aspirante a estudiante agarró su maleta por el asa y echó a caminar hasta llegar fuera de la estructura, el nuevo objetivo: encontrar el autobús que los llevaría a la residencia donde todos aquellos estudiantes pasarían prácticamente un año entero; finalmente localizo aquel autobús, cubierto por capas de diversos tonos de azul y se internó en el vehículo, no sin antes cargar su maleta. El autobús se fue llenando de lo que podían ser otros estudiantes, hasta que finalmente el conductor optó por arrancar y el viaje empezó. Airen se amenizaba el viaje mirando por la ventana, observando el paisaje cambiar, o simplemente mirando hacia los diversos coches que adelantaban al bus mientras jugueteaba con algunas de sus pokéballs, consciente de que para un estudiante de su edad era relativamente poderoso, lo cual había demostrado ganándose una beca para una prestigiosa academia que le había captado para su proyecto de formación.

Airen iba solo en el autobús, no conocía a ninguno de los jóvenes que estaban apuntados al curso, la mayoría, se imaginó, vendría de familias adineradas o serían becados como él. Pero nada de eso importaba, él tenía que aprovechar e intentar brillar y destacar, como fuera.

A los diez minutos el autobús se detuvo en lo que parecía una urbanización de alojamientos y las puertas del vehículo se abrieron de par en par con el característico sonido de puertas de bus deslizándose hacia afuera. El joven bajó, entre la muchedumbre de otros tantos chavales de su edad, a por sus maletas, las cuales logró, exitosamente, extraer del maletero del vehículo de motor, antes de dirigirse a la recepción del alojamiento, donde varias recepcionistas atendían del mejor humor posible a todos los estudiantes que se les ponían por delante en búsqueda de su habitación.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Airen, Airen Sidos

— Vale, aquí tienes— respondió la recepcionista

Airen cogió de las manos de la mujer una tarjeta llave con un número "117" grabado. Undécimo mes, séptimo día, el cumpleaños de Airen, más sencillo de recordar. Airen agarró sus cosas y emprendió el camino a su habitación. Por el camino tuvo que subir unas escaleras que lo llevarían a la primera planta. El edificio realmente parecía un hotel, con sus paredes cuidadas, su suelo enmoquetado y su sinfín de puertas que parecían totalmente metálicas, aunque realmente era madera con una simple cobertura de metal. El chico al fin localizó la habitación, introdujo su tarjeta en la ranura y con "clic", la puerta se abrió. El joven sacó la tarjeta llave y entró en la habitación.

Airen estaba sorprendido, era bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Una habitación individual, con una cama en un lado y al lado un escritorio con tres cajones y, sobre él, un ordenador portátil de última generación. En el extremo opuesto a la cama había una enorme y larga mesa presidida por un televisor plano, que no era demasiado grande, pero sí lo suficiente y además de excelente calidad. Al otro lado de la cama, paralelo al escritorio, se disponían dos armarios donde se suponía que debía ir su ropa, a su lado una puerta que llevaba al baño y justo en el lado opuesto al lado del escritorio, un enorme ventanal que daba a la terraza. De repente algo sacó al joven del análisis de entorno que estaba realizando. Una profunda y grave voz masculina retumbo por las paredes, ya que todo el edificio debía de llevar un sistema de megafonía, de acuerdo con las deducciones del estudiante.

— Estudiantes, hoy tienen el día libre, desempaqueten sus cosas y exploren los alrededores, mañana comenzaran las clases en una carta personalizada que recibirá cada estudiante— retumbó la voz.

Airen escuchó atentamente las instrucciones y procedió a abrir su maleta, fue colocando ordenadamente todas sus prendas en los armarios. El proceso le llevaría al joven entrenador más o menos un cuarto de hora, tras lo cual se duchó en la cabina de ducha que tenía el cuarto de baño y se cambió. Cogió sus Pokémon y salió a dar una vuelta, a contemplar los alrededores. Algo lejos del edificio se disponía un bosque muy cuidado y que parecía no haber tenido que soportar la mano destructora del hombre. En él los Pokémon correteaban libres, sin las ataduras de un humano. Cerca de las residencias había un enorme edificio, blanco, construido en placas de metal y con enormes cristaleras. Era un laboratorio Pokémon. Airen empezó a divagar con la posibilidad de visitarlo en las clases. Una voz le sacó de su ensoñación.

— ¿Eres nuevo aquí, verdad?

Una cierta chulería emanaba de aquella voz. Airen sabía que estaba ante el primer reto de la nueva página del libro de su vida. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su adversario. El retador iba vestido con unas bermudas a cuadros y una camiseta morada. Llevaba el pelo engominado y se volvió a dirigir al silencioso Airen.

— ¿Qué pasa, novato? ¿Quieres pelea?

Airen sacó una pokéball rápido del bolsillo y la dejó caer a su lado, un estallido de luz reveló al Pokémon de preferencia del joven Sidos, su Infernape, su piel marrón oscura de mono cubierta en el torso por pelaje blanco más denso y por muñequeras y rodilleras doradas, las piernas dobladas, la marca de color rojo sangre sobre los ojos y las llamas emergiendo con fiereza desde su cabeza presagiaban que una tempestad de fuego y golpes brutales lloverían cual salvaje tormenta sobre su oponente.

— Uy, el novatito quiere pelear

Airen se mantuvo en silencio mientras su oponente arrojaba una ball al suelo, de la que emergió un fuerte Swampert. El Pokémon pez lodo, caracterizado por su brutal fuerza física, gracias a su gran cuerpo, tenía dos aletas sobre la cabeza, bajo las cuales se alojaban unos ojos de globo amarillento que estaban clavados en un Infernape que le retaba con su sonrisa picaresca, trato compartido con su entrenador, Airen Sidos. El chico de pocos modales que había retado a Airen dio la primera orden:

— ¡Hidrobomba!

Swampert se puso a cuatro patas y lanzó un enorme chorro de agua a gran presión por su boca, abierta de par en par.

— Esquiva— contestó Airen

Infernape se movió a un lado y escapó del rango de acción del ataque con facilidad. A fin de cuentas eran un Pokémon muy rápido. Era la hora del contraataque

— Ultrapuño.

Infernape echó un brazo hacia atrás y cerró el puño, que comenzó a desprender un aura blanco-azulada. El mono, con un rápido salto se lanzó a gran velocidad sobre Swampert y le estrelló su puño en la cara con ferocidad. El impacto logró levantar a Swampert del suelo y hacerlo retroceder varios metros, hasta que finalmente aterrizó, herido. Con esfuerzo, ya que el golpe había sido doloroso, Swampert se levantó, con la expresión del dolor en el rostro. El retador de Airen cambió su estrategia…

— ¡Danza lluvia!

— Mofa— replicó Airen

Swampert rugió y se rodeó de un aura azul, pero Infernape le hizo una provocación con su dedo que le cabreó y detuvo el movimiento. "Perfecto", pensaba Airen, sabiendo que la situación se estaba decantando de su favor…

— Hierba lazo.

Los ojos de Infernape desprendieron un brillo verde y unas hierbas del suelo ataron los pies de Swampert, forzándolo a caer al suelo. Swampert ya no se volvería a levantar. Fin del juego. Sin mediar más palabra, un frío Airen guardó a Infernape y dio la vuelta, hacia su habitación, para descansar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1/Chapter 1  
>Lo que más valorasWhat you value the most  
><strong>  
>— ¿Qué es lo que más valoras?<p>

De repente Airen se despertó con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo sudoroso. Una voz de pesadilla lo había sacado de su estado de sueño. Airen estaba bien despierto, sin ninguna somnolencia, debido a la pesadilla que acababa de experimentar. Era justo la hora de levantarse. Airen salió rápido de la cama, y fue a ducharse y a vestirse. Era la hora de desayunar, para lo cual debería ir al comedor que estaba en la planta baja del edificio.

Ya vestido, el entrenador sacó de una caja con una tapa transparente seis cápsulas que comprimían sus seis pokémon y echó un vistazo a las zonas superiores de las seis, de color carmesí, para poder ver por la parte traslúcida a sus chicos, a los cuales les dedicó una sonrisa matutina, antes de introducir en sus bolsillos las seis balls. Estaba listo para ir a desayunar.

El comedor era inmenso, con grandes mesas repletas de sillas a ambos lados. En las esquinas, comida en plan buffet libre. Airen comió unas tostadas y un café a toda velocidad y volvió a su habitación a la carrera, donde encontró un sobre bajo la puerta. El joven entrenador abrió la puerta y recogió y abrió el sobre, cuyo contenido rezaba:

"Estimado alumno Airen Sidos

Deberá usted dirigirse a las 9:00 horas a las instalaciones del laboratorio cercano a la residencia, donde recibirá sus clases desde septiembre hasta diciembre.

Atte. El director"

Airen dejó escapar una sonrisa pícara y dejó la carta en la mesa, dejó su cazadora negra en la cama y se quedó con una camiseta azul marino y unos vaqueros. Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y echó a andar hacia el laboratorio…

Subió una pequeña escalera y se plantó ante las puertas del edificio, transparentes como su principal material, el cristal. Las puertas salieron hacia fuera y se abrieron, para regocijo del joven estudiante, que se internó en el edificio.

Aquello por dentro era una maravilla. Las paredes metálicas blancas, las puertas automáticas, todo lo que daba al exterior estaba acristalado. Transmitía sobriedad y elegancia a la vez. A Airen le encantaba aquel edificio.

—Oh, tú eres el nuevo— una voz femenina sacó a Airen de su ensoñación.

Airen bajó la vista y vio a la susodicha persona. Era una asistenta de laboratorio, Con una blusa blanca y unos vaqueros cubiertos por una clásica bata blanca que llevaba desabrochada, tenía ojos verdes y el pelo castaño claro recogido en un moño. Airen le echó unos veinte años más o menos. Tenía pinta de ser la novata de la instalación.

— Sí— contestó Airen

— Sígueme. Por cierto, me llamo Cecile.

— Airen, encantado.

Airen le estrechó la mano a Cecile, que le guió al lugar donde pasarían la mañana en labores de investigación. El estudiante en prácticas no reconocía ningún rostro familiar, por lo que preguntó a su nueva profesora:

— ¿No han venido más estudiantes?

A lo que Cecile respondió:

— No, los demás habrán ido en grupos a otros lugares. El único destinado al laboratorio eres tú.

— Vale…  
>Subieron a la segunda planta en ascensor. El ascensor también estaba acristalado, dando sensación de elegancia y deleitando al personal con unas esplendorosas vistas de la residencia de estudiantes, la pradera y el bosque del fondo, atravesado por una carretera.<p>

— Vamos— le avisó Cecile

Cecile y Airen bajaron del ascensor y el joven entrenador le siguió los pasos a la que sería su mentora. Cruzaron un pasillo, y tras pasar dos puertas, entraron por la tercera a mano derecha.

Era una habitación amplia, con microscopios, piezas metálicas pequeñas de distintas formas y tamaño, pokéballs y un montón de dispositivos de diferentes formas y utilidades que Airen fue incapaz de identificar. A un lado de la sala, un buen escritorio de un tamaño considerable lleno de papeles cuidadosamente apilados y ordenados. Sobre el escritorio también descansaba un pequeño contenedor

— Bienvenido a mi despacho

— (Tiene despacho propio…)

— ¿Te gusta?

— Está bien

— Aquí me organizo. También tengo mis pequeños logros personales. — Dijo Cecile mientras señalaba los distintos dispositivos.

La investigadora cogió unos papeles de su mesa.

— Vamos a una sala de investigación cercana.

Cecile abandonó el despachó y Airen la siguió. Bajaron por unas escaleras de caracol, con peldaños de madera, aunque fuertes y resistentes, a una zona de la planta baja totalmente inaccesible por otros medios. Era un pasillo corto, con cuatro puertas que llevaban a cuatro salas de investigación distintas.

— Bienvenido a…— El mensaje de Cecile fue cortado repentinamente por el brutal sonido de una explosión y el subsecuente temblor. La pared del fondo había recibido daños considerables y por el enorme agujero que le había causado la explosión entraba el humo a raudales. El fuerte rugido de un motor empezó a hacer temblar los tímpanos de Airen y Cecile. Una enorme motocicleta de gran tamaño entró por el agujero de la pared, iba directa a embestir a la joven investigadora.

— ¡Te tenemos, asquerosa!— Gritó al asaltante desde la moto. Un hombre rapado al cero con un chaleco de cuero negro y unos vaqueros.

Airen no supo lo que le empujó a actuar en ese momento, pero simplemente reaccionó. Su cuerpo simplemente se movió. Se movió de un salto hacia Cecile. Le apoyó las manos en la espalda y aplicó la fuerza necesaria para sacarla de la trayectoria de la moto. Al precio de recibir el impacto él mismo.

¡ZAS!

La motocicleta embistió brutalmente a Airen en el pecho y lo lanzó volando varios metros hacia atrás, hasta que se golpeó con la pared. Tras el impacto, Airen, con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca, cerró los ojos y cayó seco al suelo…

Cecile huyó de la escena, para buscar ayuda. Cuando llegó, acompañada por un par de científicos con sus Pokémon, ya parecía demasiado tarde. El asaltante había desahuciado a Airen de sus Pokémon, y el joven yacía más muerto que vivo en el suelo de aquella sala. Pero no estaba solo… Alguien cuidaba ya de él…


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2/Chapter 2  
>RenacimientoRebirth**

Airen abrió los ojos, tras unas horas en coma inducido. Lo único que vio fue un techo blanco sobre él, así que, con fuerzas renovadas, se incorporó. Estaba tumbado, en una cama, de un hospital quizás. La puerta se abrió al momento, lo cual identificó por el típico ruido del deslizamiento del mecanismo y una persona que no le sonaba de nada entró por la puerta. Se trataba de una mujer con una blusa blanca y unos vaqueros cubiertos por una clásica bata blanca que llevaba desabrochada, tenía ojos verdes y el pelo castaño claro recogido en un moño. El paciente estimó que estaba en sus veintes mientras le echaba una mirada analítica, preguntándose qué narices hacían tanto él como ella allí. A Airen no le sonaba absolutamente de nada. De hecho, ¿qué hacía él en un hospital?

Sin comerlo ni beberlo la mujer sonrió y se asomó a su rostro la expresión de la felicidad.

— ¡Estás bien!

— Eh…— balbuceó dubitativo Airen.

Airen estaba dudoso. No sabía quién era esa mujer, por qué se alegraba de su buen estado ni mucho menos el motivo de su estancia en el hospital. Pero, yendo al origen de todo esto: ¿Cuál era su nombre?

— Errr… ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy?

—Airen... Soy Cecile, ¿te pasa algo?— contestó ella

¬— ¿Ce… Cecile?

De repente, un hombre vestido de bata blanca y con lo que se suponía que era una identificación colgada del pecho abrió la puerta y entró en aquella sala de rugosas paredes,. Tenía una calva considerable y un poco de pelo canoso en el cogote, de 50 años no bajaba, pensaba Cecile. Era el médico de Airen:

— Señorita, por favor, deje descansar al paciente, lo necesita. Padece de amnesia retrógrada severa.

Pero Cecile no se calmó. Seguía nerviosa, temblando como gelatina agitada.

— Este chico está aquí por mi culpa, por lo menos, déjeme pedirle perdón, se lo ruego.

Airen y Cecile tuvieron una breve conversación en aquella sala. La investigadora le dio sus datos, los pocos que conocía y le relató su encuentro en el centro de investigación y el ataque de los hombres misteriosos, como Airen le salvó y como fue encontrado con dos Pokémon, un Espeon y un Umbreon, que se suponía que le pertenecían. Airen no podía reconocer si eran suyos o no debido a la amnesia, pero tenía las dos balls en su mesilla y consideraba que un amnésico desarmado era como un suicida con una cuerda, quizá alguien quisiera sacar ventaja de su trastorno mental…

Dos semanas más tarde…

Unas puertas automáticas de cristal se abrían de par en par reflejando la luz del Sol de la mañana y Airen atravesaba su umbral con calma. Tenía lo que buscaba inicialmente, la estabilidad psíquica y el alta médica, recuerdos ninguno, pero ya irían llegando. Lo único que tenía era su puesto como estudiante en una prestigiosa academia, una reclamación de Cecile, a la que ya "reconocía", para ser su asistente personal, que le fue concedida (Airen y ella tenían que verse en su despacho aquel día) y a un Espeon y un Umbreon con los que ya había peleado contra algunos médicos, con excelentes resultados.

En cuanto Airen llegó al centro de investigación, llegó, con un poco de ayuda de los empleados, al despacho de Cecile, donde ella ya le esperaba. Se la notaba seria, mucho más de las veces que había ido a visitarle al hospital.

— Toma asiento.

Airen sabía que no era momento de tonterías y se sentó, también con un semblante muy serio.

— Airen, tenemos que hablar de algo importante, de los que te atacaron…

—¿Venganza, tal vez?— respondió Airen con más calma de lo esperado.

Cecile le contestó aún más seria e ignorando la respuesta de Airen.

— Son ladrones de Pokémon. No vinieron aquí por casualidad, buscaban esto…

La joven investigadora bajó la cabeza y rebuscó entre los cajones de su escritorio hasta encontrar una especie de guante sin tela cubriendo los dedos. Era de color negro, con una línea quebrada roja oscura rodeándolo por la parte central.

— Es mi último invento, el Pokécepo, permite robar Pokémon en combate. Ellos saben de mi invento, lo quieren y además —soltó una lágrima— tienen a mi… a mi hermano, un año mayor que yo. Y a los Pokémon que llevabas contigo aquel día.

Airen se mantenía frío y distante, era un amnésico, no tenía ni idea de en quién confiar

— Deduzco una cosa, no puedes denunciarlo a la ley porque sería un lío enorme si descubrieran lo del Pokécepo y no eres buena luchadora, por lo que no puedes resolver el lío tu solita.

Cecile dejó escapar una leve sonrisa pícara

— Eres muy agudo, Airen, por eso te necesito, ahí entras tú. Han robado Pokémon de toda la isla. Nuestros objetivos, recuperarlos, incluyendo a los tuyos y averiguar lo que ha sido de mi hermano. Te vi en tus combates de práctica en el hospital. Eres muy bueno, además el cepo estará más seguro contigo que conmigo, tú lo podrás proteger y usarlo para arrebatarles los Pokémon a esos tipos.

Y le tiró el apreciado dispositivo a Airen, que comprobó agradablemente como encajaba perfectamente en su mano derecha.

— Recuerda aquí a las 9:30 todos los días para las clases prácticas, ya iremos maquinando luego. Ah y… sé que no tienes por qué tomar parte en esta guerra pero…

— No tengo a dónde ir, ni qué hacer, además tienen algo que es mío— replicó tajantemente Airen.


End file.
